devilsrejectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Firefly
Vera-Ellen Wilson, better known as Baby Firefly, is a fictional character created by Rob Zombie. She was portrayed by Sheri Moon Zombie in House of 1000 Corpses, The Devil's Rejects. and 3 From Hell Backstory Vera-Ellen Wilson was born September 12, 1948 in the rural community of Ruggsville County to parents Eve Wilson (Mother Firefly) and Johnny Lee Johns (Captain Spaulding). As a child, Vera-Ellen showed signs of mania and psychosis; at the age of seven she stabbed a schoolmate in the eye with a home-made knife. When Vera-Ellen was nearly seventeen years of age, Otis B. Driftwood, a violent psychopath, roamed into Ruggsville County, and her family took him in. He formed a deep bond with his new adopted family, whom he gave the name "the Fireflys", especially taking a liking to Vera-Ellen. Driftwood then nicknamed his new sister "Angel Baby", a nickname later shortened to "Baby". Ten years after Driftwood joined the family, he and Baby began a spree of murders across the country. They documented their exploits in a series of diaries and scrapbooks. Later, in the winter of 1976, Baby returned to Ruggsville alone and resumed her life on the Firefly farm. Role in House of 1000 Corpses The squeaky-voiced, childlike Baby was probably one of the more comedic characters from the first film. A statuesque beauty with boundless youthful energy. she blended in easily with the outside world, making her the perfect lure for her family's victims. Now twenty-nine years old, Baby had become an expert with firearms and knives. By this point in time, Baby had a criminal record. She was wanted for first-degree murder, armed robbery, grand theft auto, and prostitution. Baby has the group of teenagers drop her off at her house, but Rufus shoots out the teens' car tire, forcing them to come to the Firefly Farmhouse, where Baby flirted with Bill Hudley, causing a rivalry with Mary Knowles. During a show in which Baby sat on Bill's lap, Mary yelled at her, causing Baby to pull a knife and the teens to leave. As they all leave, Otis and Tiny bring them back to the house. She watches Otis kill Bill, and scalps Jerry non-fatally. She kills Mary in the family's makeshift graveyard, taunting and frightening Mary before stabbing her multiple times. Role in The Devil's Rejects Baby's true nature was revealed in the sequel, exhibiting a strong sadistic streak. The sequel also delved into more detail about her relationship with her father, Captain Spaulding, which was absent from the first film. The two share a deep bond. When they are captured by Sheriff Wydell, Spaulding tries to take credit for one of Baby's crimes so she won't be tortured. At the climax of the film, Baby is shot down by the police along with Spaulding and Otis. All three still alive and starring in Rob Zombie’s next installment of the Firefly Family, 3 From Hell. = Appearance, police stats, and mugshot = *'Full name:' Vera-Ellen Wilson *'Aliases:' Vera-Ellen Firefly, Baby Firefly, Angel Baby, Angel, Bunny, Baby Jane *'Age (as of ''The Devil's Rejects): 29 years *'Occupation: '''Dancer *'Hair colour: Blonde *'Height: '''5' 10" *'Weight:' 124 lbs Memorable Quotes *"Whatever you need to do, you do it. There is no wrong. If someone needs to be killed, you kill 'em. That's the way." *"These are all my dolls. I used to like to chop their heads off and their arms and stick 'em up on the wall." *"Ain't the only thing tasty in this house." *"I'll do something, motherfucker. I'll fucking cut your tits off and shove 'em down your throat!" *"Gimme a 'B'! Gimme an 'A'! Gimme a 'B'! Gimme a 'Y'! What's that spell? pause What's that spell?pause WHAT'S THAT SPELL?" *"Please be quiet, I don't wanna slip. Ok one more. You get this right, I'll let ya go. If you get it wrong you are ''fucked! Okay, whose my favorite movie star?" *"Yeah, we like to get fucked up and do fucked up shit, you know what I mean?" *"That aint gonna break my bank, honey. Here, keep the change. Go get yourself a new name... Goober!" *"There once was a woman who lived with her daughter in a cabbage garden; along came a rabbit and ate up all the cabbages; the woman said, "Go into the garden and drive out the rabbit." *"Shoo, shoo, said the maiden. laughs Come, maiden, said the rabbit, sit on my tail and go with me to my rabbit hutch." *"I bet all the girls wanna fuck you." *"Chinese, Japanese, dirty knees, look at these!" *"Woohoo! I feel like we're all really getting to know each other now!" *"You could go piss yourself for all I care. If you want special favors you gotta give me something in return." *"You better make this next one FUCKING count!" *"Shoot me! Shoot me right in the ass!" *"Stupid cunt, ain't no bullets in this thing. It's all about fucking mind power." *"Hey man, just in case anyone's interested, I think I'm gonna be wanting some ice cream in about 10 miles." *"Tutti fuckin' frutti!" *"Don't fucking imitate me, it's fucking rude!" *"Fuck you!" *"Hey poopy-pants, what's new?" Category:General wiki templates Category:Firefly Family